


The Hentai Zone : Mirror Image 2

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-02
Updated: 2001-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation from Lady Tora's fic. She writes the story where Heero met his mirror reflection and well doing 1x1 activity. This story continues where Duo's mirror image wanted his turn with our Hee-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stardancer for giving me the idea *grins and runs away from Star's rage* I wrote this for my beta reader's birthday. For you who haven't read Mirror Image by Lady Tora, you might want to read the first part first.

Heero let himself falling onto the bed, pulling Duo to lay on top of him. "Duo.... dai suki."

"Hmm... Heero.... dai suki..." Duo moaned as Heero sucked on his neck. The Japanese boy worked his way on Duo, stripping the braided boy above him while Duo's hands roamed over his naked body.

Having finished stripping his soon to be lover, Heero arched his back and moaned when their erections met. Duo became wilder in his exploration and moved further down to tease the Japanese boy's nipples, twisting and sucking on them.

The Japanese boy moaned louder as his sensitive nipples became toys for Duo. He jerked up and hugged Duo, urging him to move faster. "Duo..."

"Hmm.... patient Heero.... I want to familiarize myself with your body." Duo licked the tips of each nipples, causing Heero to gasp loudly.

"Hey, you have forgotten about me, haven't you?" Heero blinked when he heard the voice. It was Duo's voice but yet it didn't come out from the boy above him. Duo, on the other hand, stopped his exploration and pulled away.

"Sorry, it's not my intention but he surprised me." Duo talked to the person behind him, grinning all the way. Heero couldn't see the person since Duo blocked his view. "He is so lovely and passionate. I don't have to seduce him, in fact he was the one who seduced me."

The person growled, "You suppose to help me to get him not to take him. I know there is something wrong when my clothes started disappearing"

Duo chuckled and rolled over, sitting next to Heero on the bed. "Calm down, Duo. We can take him together, after all I am you and you are me."

Heero widened his eyes when he saw another naked Duo standing in front of the bed. "Duo?" He slowly sat up, unaware of his naked condition, and looked at the braided boy next to him. "You... Duo?"

The boy next to him grinned and kissed Heero's nose lightly. "Yup, I'm Duo, Hee-chan. And he is Duo too." Duo pointed at the other boy with his chin.

Heero looked at the standing Duo and looked back at the sitting Duo. They were so similar as if one came out from the mirror. MIRROR!! Something clicked inside Heero's mind. Of course, one of these Duos was a mirror image just like his mirror image. He looked at the standing Duo. "You are his mirror image, aren't you?"

Both Duos seemed surprised. "How did you know?" The sitting Duo asked him.

"I met my mirror image just before you came in." Heero explained.

"Where's he now?" The standing Duo looked around.

"He has done his job and went back inside the mirror." Heero pointed at the mirror near them who only reflected himself since Duo's shadow had came out of the mirror.

"What job?", asked the sitting Duo.

"Uhmm....." Heero stammered. He couldn't tell Duos that his twin had made love with him, could he? "He taught me to love my self before loving anyone else." Heero bowed his head as he felt the heat rising up to his face, knowing he was blushing.

"Love yourself?" The sitting Duo raised an eyebrow.

Heero nodded, still bowing his head. Therefore he missed a sly grin from the naked boy next to him. Suddenly he was pounced and sprawled on the bed while Duo settled between his spread legs. "Duo.. what..." Heero didn't finish his word as he gasped in surprised. Something was penetrating his entrance, which was still slick from his twin's earlier penetration.

"Hey, what do you do??" The standing Duo pulled the other one away from the Japanese boy.

"Just confirming my guess." Duo grinned and held up his sticky fingers in front of his double.

The standing Duo frowned and looked at the sprawled boy on the bed. Duo could see some seeds seeping out of the Japanese boy's entrance. "Heero.... he, your twin took you?"

Heero blushed and nodded, now aware that there were two pair of eyes enjoying his nakedness. He extended his hand, wanting to reach the blanket and cover his body but the sitting Duo acted faster and pinned Heero's hands above his head.

"Don't bother to do that, Heero. Well Duo, looks like we need to reclaim our boy here then." Duo grinned to his twin.

The other Duo snorted but he climbed onto the bed anyway. "Don't you suppose to go back inside the mirror once you finished your task?"

"What? Inside the mirror?" Heero looked at Duo, who was pinning him. "You are the mirror image?" Heero was surprised that he had mistaken him as the real Duo but to think again, who could make a difference between the two of them?

Duo just grinned and looked at the other Duo who settled between Heero's spread legs. "I am you and you are me, so you understand what I'm thinking right now."

The real Duo grinned, "Indeed. We have to show Hee-chan here that we are better than his mirror image."

Duo's twin grinned wider, "That's what I thought."

"Will you bakas stop grinning at each other?" Heero spoke up, making the Duos' look down at him. The Japanese boy knew what Duo wanted from him and he didn't mind it at all. His twin had showed him the happiness and with these Duos, Heero was sure he would get more happiness.

"You asked for it, Hee-chan." The Duos spoke simultaneously and attacked Heero's sprawled body. The mirror image moved to sit above Heero's head and captured his mouth, devouring it while the real Duo attacked his nipples with his mouth and fingers.

Heero moaned and jerked at the double assault. He wanted to hug one of the Duos but Duo's double still pinned them.

"Relax Hee-chan, let we do the job." The mirror image grinned and crawled backward. He placed Heero's hand firmly on the bed, one next to the other one, and started licking and sucking his fingers one by one. The real Duo also crawled back and attended Heero's legs, just like his twin. Heero moaned in pleasure, feeling his body being worshipped. He could feel his lovers work so in the same pattern. When the real Duo sucked on his toe, his twin would suck on his thumb. When Duo moved to another finger, his twin also moved to another finger.

The thorough ministration made Heero writhe and moan in pleasure. Duo moved his ministration up to his ankles, his knees, and his thighs, sucking, licking, and nibbling all the way. And his twin also did the same, licking his wrists, sucking on his arms, and nibbling at his shoulders. Heero moaned louder as he felt Duo's double attacking his ears while Duo nibbled on either sides of his neglected arousal.

Heero desperately wanted one of his lovers to pay attention to his arousal and tried to jerk his body to make a hint but both of his lovers pinned him with their weight, making him only can lie still and enjoy their ministrations. "Duo..."

"Hush Hee-chan, let us taste you first, okay?" The real Duo spoke up between his sucking and nibbling. Heero moaned helplessly. He could feel both of his lovers leave many hickeys and bite marks on his body along their exploration and wondered how he supposed to cover them all or tell their other friends about it.

The mirror image attended his neck now while Duo stuck his tongue on Heero's navel. Heero at the time was moaning since that was the only thing he could do. He felt both of his lovers became wilder and bolder at their ministrations. The real Duo attacked his right nipple while his double attacked the left nipple.

Heero gasped loudly as his nipples were devoured by his lovers hungrily and mercilessly. They sucked the nipples greedily like a baby and licked them as if those were lollipops. Heero moaned and gasped uncontrollably as his nipples being devoured over and over. His lovers were toying with his nipples now, pulling, twisting, and prodding them with their tongues.

"Hmmm, you taste soooo good, Hee-chan." Duo and his twin finally finished their ministrations and pulled away from Heero's nipples, purring in satisfaction. They sat on their early position, Duo between Heero's spread legs and his twin between Heero's hands. Both of them looked down at the Japanese boy who had been reduced into a mess with their ministrations.

Heero felt his bones were too weak and all his body became like a jelly that he made no move at all. He just lied there, panting and gasping. Duo's double even didn't pin his hands anymore for he had no energy to move them. All he wanted right now was to be taken and to be satisfied by his lovers. "Duo.... please... hmphh.."

Heero couldn't talk further as the real Duo had captured his mouth, sticking his tongue in and licking his inner mouth. The kiss went on and on as Duo growled possessively and stuck his tongue deeper inside Heero. Heero's tongue came out and fought with Duo's tongue, making a hot battle inside the Japanese boy's mouth.

When Duo pulled away, Heero had been reduced even more into a helpless vegetable. He panted and looked at Duo, noticing Duo's hair had been unraveled. Duo's twin might have unraveled it while the braided boy kissed him. "Duo...."

"He is so lovely, isn't he?" Heero heard Duo's twin chuckling and his hands caressing his cheeks.

"Yes he is." Duo grinned and stroke Heero's erection out of sudden.

"Duo!" Heero cried out and jerked up in surprise. Duo just grinned wider and swallowed Heero's cock, making Heero yell loudly. But his yell quickly muffled as Duo's twin seized his mouth and devoured it with his own mouth. Heero moaned and writhed into the mirror image's mouth as Duo started sucking and licking his erection. He could feel he was reaching the edge quickly and was about to come when suddenly the mouths on his cock and mouth disappeared at the same time. Heero growled in disappointment, but before he could do anything, he felt his body being rolled onto his stomach.

"Not yet, Hee-chan. We want to come together with you." He could hear Duo's voice as his hips being pulled up, making him up on his four. Heero growled in frustration but decided to wait his lovers for he too wanted to come with them. A pair of hands parted his butt and he felt a blunt tip touched his entrance.

"Open your mouth, Hee-chan." The double's voice made Heero realize that another blunt tip was in front of his face. His eyes widened at realization that he would soon be taken by his lovers at the both ends. Not that he minded it though, and his cock definitely agreed with him as it twitched in anticipation.

Heero opened his mouth and let the tip enter his mouth, at the same time, he felt Duo's cock penetrated him. Both of his lovers moved in perfect synchronization. When Duo slid an inch further inside Heero, his twin also pushed another inch into Heero's mouth. They penetrated the Japanese boy slowly, letting him adjust to Duo's size and breath through his nose as his mouth being occupied for another use.

Heero moaned and writhed as he felt Duos settled inside him another inch further, both in his ass and his mouth. He couldn't describe how great the pleasure he felt with these penetrations. These would be the first and the last he could be taken like this for the mirror image should return to the mirror eventually. He felt Duo's hands seized his hips and his twin's ones seized the sides of his head. Both of his lovers pushed slowly into him, never stopped, intending to slide into the hilt inside the Japanese boy.

Understanding what his lovers wanted, Heero tried to relax his muscles, accepting their cocks into his body. He could feel Duo's cock fill his passage as his twin's fill his throat and then finally after some times of pushing, Heero was filled to the hilt by his lovers.

The three of them stayed still, savoring the sensation and the joining they made. Both of the braided boys moaned in pleasure and looked down at their speared lover. Heero breathed through his nose slowly. He could feel his lovers' cocks throbbed inside his mouth and passage. As much as he liked being filled at both ends like this, he wanted some friction to reach his release. Trying to urge his lovers to start moving, Heero sucked on the twin's cock while at the same time he clenched his inner muscles.

"Heero, you feel so wonderful." Duo moaned as he felt his cock being clamped down.

"He does." Duo's twin also moaned in pleasure. Both of them could feel the sensation the other felt so it doubled the effects they felt.

Heero heard his lovers growling and gasped as both of them started pulling out of his body. He moaned as his lovers slid slowly, brushing his inner mouth and inner passage.

Duo and his twin groaned louder. When only the tips of their cocks inside their Japanese lover, they pushed back to bury themselves to the hilt inside the Japanese boy. Heero's gasps were muffled by his lover's cock so he could only writhe in pleasure as his lovers impaled him, burying themselves inside him at the same time. He couldn't move or rock as his lovers' cocks held him in place but he didn't mind at all. He loved feeling his lovers inside him, filling him and making him feel whole.

Duo and his twin repeated their method, pulling out and impaling the Japanese boy at same time. Heero could feel they slam harder into him at each thrust, knowing they were close to the edge. He also couldn't last longer for Duo's thrusts inside his passage had prodded his prostate. As he felt his lovers slammed into him and buried themselves inside him to the hilt, Heero squeezed his inner muscles and sucked the mirror image's cock hard.

That was the final straw for them all as Duo and his double cried their pleasures out. They jerked up and poured their hot passion inside Heero, at the same time they reached for the Japanese boy's neglected cock, pumping it and making Heero come with them.

Heero arched his back, as much as he could in his speared condition, when the hands were on his cock, pumping it. At the same time, he also felt his lovers fill him with their release. This was too much for him. Within a minute, he exploded in pleasure, following his lovers into the highest pleasure.

The three of them tumbled down onto the bed, with Heero still impaled by his lovers. Heero licked Duo's double's cock inside his mouth clean while he felt Duo pull out of him. Before he could utter his protest of the loss, Duo flipped him on his back and slid into him again. Heero moaned and felt Duo make small lazy thrusts inside his passage, emptying himself into  
him.

Duo's twin pulled out of Heero's mouth and Duo pulled Heero onto his lap, still inside the Japanese boy. Then the twin sat up and embraced Heero from the back. They all panted and moaned in their post orgasmic sessions. Duo and his twin kissed Heero alternately, tasting themselves inside the Japanese boy's moist cavern.

"Itai!!!" Heero and Duo were surprised when Duo's twin cried out suddenly and pulled away from the embrace.

"That's for not including me." A familiar voice made Duo and Heero looked at the intruder and saw another person standing, twisting Duo's twin's ear. Duo's jaw dropped when he recognized the person as Heero himself. Heero, in the other hand, smirked from his place on Duo's lap. He was still impaled on Duo's cock and none of them had intention to move to help Duo's twin. However, Heero could feel Duo start to harden again inside him.

He looked at his lover and smirked when he saw Duo looking at his twin with jaw dropped. He looked at his twin, who smirked back at him while still twisting the ear of Duo's twin. No wonder Duo got hard. His twin was standing in his naked glory, glistening with sweats and saliva. His lips swollen and his nipples were hard and red from the thorough ministration, and Heero could see some seeds trailing down his thighs, just like Heero's condition at the moment. No wonder indeed, since Heero also got hard from watching his twin.

"Ouch, let go of my ear!" Duo's twin whined and sat up on the bed, facing Heero's twin.

Heero's twin snorted and twisted the said ear hard before letting it go.

"Itaiiiii" Duo and his twin shouted and reached for their ears simultaneously.

"That's for letting me bouncing up alone inside the mirror while you two enjoyed taking him." Heero's twin snorted and crawled onto the bed, stopping in front of Duo's double.

"Shouldn't you two go back into the mirror?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, after I got what I want." Heero's twin smirked evilly and straddled Duo's twin's lap. Without warning, he impaled himself into Duo's double's cock, sheathing it to the hilt with his velvety embrace. All of them moaned loudly as Heero could feel the sensation his twin felt and so could Duo.

"Is that what you want?" Heero moaned as he felt Duo was now hard as rock inside him.

"Yesss." Heero's twin hissed in pleasure and put his arms Duo's twin's neck while his legs encircled the double's waist. "Now, let's go back to the mirror."

"What? You want me to carry you like this?" Duo's double widened his eyes.

"Of course, just think this as a way for you to make up to me." Heero's twin snorted.

"Oh man... You're hard to satisfy, aren't you?" Duo's twin whined but he moved anyway. The braided boy inched to the edge of the bed with his precious bundle and stood up wobbly.

Heero's twin snorted. "I have waited this long for those bakas to get along", he pointed to Heero and Duo with his chin while tightening his embrace.

Duo's double sighed mockingly. "Well, looks like we will be often screwing from now on."

"You betcha." Heero's double smirked.

Both mirror images looked at the real boys, who watched them back. "See ya later, guys."

"We will meet again?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Always!" Both the doubles answered, smiling as Duo's twin entered the mirror, carrying the impaled Japanese boy.

Duo and Heero watched as their reflections in the mirror tumbled down onto the bed and went screwing. Then Heero felt Duo grabbed his hips and looked up at his lover.

"Saaa.... Why don't we for once become their reflections?" Duo grinned

Heero snorted, "Just say you want to hhmmphh." His words were lost into Duo's mouth as Duo kissed him passionately. The bed squawked once more as Duo followed his reflection, screwing the Japanese boy beneath him senselessly.

Meanwhile downstairs, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei looked at each other as they heard thumping sound continue above them.

"Definitely more lube."

OWARI


	2. The Hentai Zone : Mirror Image 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pairing for this chapter is 2x1x1x2. Heero and Duo with their mirror images were having some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Stardancer for giving me the idea , AGAIN. *grins and runs away*

Heero was sitting on the bed, typing on his laptop. He was not in his best mood and was pouting all day long. It had been a month since he last met Duo. The braided pilot had been assigned to a mission which required long time and left Heero alone, waiting in the safe house for next mission. He missed Duo. It was so boring without that braided baka with him. If the American pilot were with him now, he would jump Heero and they could screw till both of them were death tired. Heero growled in frustration as he felt himself hardened on the thought.

The Japanese pilot slammed his laptop shut and jumped out of the bed, walking toward the cupboard. He rummaged the cupboard, trying to find something, which could ease his boredom. But nothing inside the cupboard could make his interest. Growling, Heero closed the cupboard loudly and was confronted by his own face, which was reflected by the mirror on the cupboard.

To his surprise, his reflection on the mirror sighed heavily. "Oh come on, cut that temper out. I'm tired mimicking your pouting and growling all the time."

Heero glared back to his reflection. "Easy for you to say. I'm bored and I have nothing to do except typing on the laptop."

"Don't you think I'm also bored here? My Duo also left me, you know!" The double glared back.

"Hn, give me something to get occupied then." Heero snorted and felt a sudden goose bump as his image grinned evilly. "What are you thinking?" He stepped back.

"Something that will occupy us for some moments." The imaged walked out of the mirror and pushed Heero back to the bed. He quickly pulled off Heero's clothes, which in turn made his own clothes disappeared.

"How about a little exercise?" Heero's double pushed Heero down onto the bed, leaving the Japanese boy's feet dangling on the side of the bed. He then straddled Heero's stomach, making Heero gasp in pleasure as he worked on his cock, pumping it into full hardness. Soft lips descended on Heero's lips and soon they got hooked in playing tonsil with their tongues. It was only the need of the air that made them cease the play.

"So who's gonna fuck whom?" The mirror image panted.

"No penetration." Heero grunted. "I have been tight after one month without penetration so I want to save the tightness for Duo."

"Like I don't want to do that too." The twin smirked. "I'm you, remember? Since we have the same thought here, I think we can use this position." The image turned around and offered his cock to Heero while he licked Heero's cock.

Understanding what his twin wanted, Heero opened his mouth and sucked on the cock, at the same time as his twin sucked his cock. Both moaned in pleasure at the feeling moist cave enveloped them. Soon they both were rocking up and down, licking and sucking their partner's cock. Being the mirror of him, Heero could feel what his twin felt so it was kinda like having double pleasure when screwing with his twin.

They sucked harder and bobbed their head up and down faster, wanting to reach the edge, when suddenly the door was opened. "Heero! I'm ba...... Holy God!"

Surprised, Heero stopped his action and so did his twin. Both of them looked on the door and spoke simultaneously. "Duo!"

Duo's jaw dropped at the sight before him. Heero, two of them, were naked and doing blowjob for each other. They were extremely beautiful and breathtaking, making Duo hard within second.

Heero's twin noticed the obvious bulge on Duo's lower part and smirked. "Want to join? We are saving ourselves for you, you know."

That sentence caused Duo to hardened more. Closing his jaw, Duo dropped his bag and walked toward the naked boys who hadn't broken their position. "Saving for me, hmm? Now which one is the real Heero?"

"Try guessing." The mirror snickered.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "My Heero never snickered happily like that." He looked down at the real Heero who was lying on the bed. "Hee-chan, you should be as happy as your twin."

Heero snorted. "I'll be happy if I can continue this *exercise*."

"Impatient are we?" His twin grinned and gave a lick to Heero's cock, which made both of them moan in pleasure.

Seeing his lovers moaning in pleasure was enough to drive all rational thought from Duo. He quickly pulled off his clothes and walked around to the side of the bed where Heero's legs dangling. "You can continue sucking each other while I have your ass, Hee-chan." Duo grinned and grabbed Heero's thighs, pushing them up until the tip of Heero's toes almost touched his own ear. "Thank God, you are flexible, Hee-chan. Now hold your legs, will ya?"

Heero complied and grabbed his calves, holding them in place. "So we are going threesome this time?"

"Foursome!" Another voice grunted. All of them looked at the voice's direction and saw Duo's twin walked out of the mirror. "Don't ever think I want to be left out in this *exercise*."

Heero's twin snickered. "Of course we don't, koi."

Duo's twin just grunted and hopped onto the bed, kneeling before Heero's twin's ass. "Where's the lube?"

"Hey, no foreplay?" Heero spoke out.

"With you almost on the edge? Nah, I don't think so." Duo grinned and took out the lube from the nightstand. He coated his cock and his fingers before tossing the lube to his double. "Moreover, you already did the foreplay with your twin, Hee-chan."

"Exactly." Duo's twin grinned the same grin as Duo's and exchanged look with him. After nodding to each other, they pushed one finger to their respective partners, preparing them.

Both Heero and his twin moaned at the penetration and unconsciously tightened their passage. "Whoa, Heero." Duo exclaimed, followed by his double, "you are so tight, relax a little."

"It has been a month, you know." Both Heeros growled simultaneously but they relaxed anyway. Seeing them relax, Duo and his twin pushed the second finger inside their lovers and made scissor motion inside the warm passage of their lovers, stretching them. Soon a third finger was inserted between moans of pleasure the Japanese boys elicited.

Duo and his twin dove down and captured the Japanese boys' mouths, swallowing their gasps as pleasure as their fingers found the boys' prostates. Heero and his double pulled away from the kiss and growled. "Enough teasing!"

"As you wish, Hee-chan." Duo's twin spoke up and pulled away his fingers, followed by Duo. Both of them quickly positioned their cock before their partner's entrances and rammed in with one quick thrust.

Both Heeros jerked up and whimpered at the initial pain but then they soon moaned as Duo and his twin buried themselves to the hilt inside them. Duo panted at the double pleasure he experienced and almost couldn't hold himself from thrusting into the Japanese boy merciless.

"Get yourself ready, Hee-chan." Duo's twin growled and seized Heero's twin hips while Duo put his hands on Heero's thighs.

Heero's twin complied and swallowed Heero's cock while thrusting his own cock into Heero's mouth. After Heero felt himself was swallowed to the hilt and he swallowed his twin's cock to the root too, he squeezed Duo's cock with his inner muscle, signaling they were ready.

Duo groaned in pleasure and pushed forward while his twin pulled away. Then Duo's twin slammed back into Heero's twin causing him to swallow more of Heero's cock. Heero felt Duo pulled away when Duo's twin slammed his twin, making he  
moaned as he experienced double sensation. One was the sensation of Duo pulling out of him and the other one was the sensation his twin felt, when Duo's double slammed into him.

Soon all of them fell into synchronized motion, like a seesaw motion where one pushing and the other pulling then vice versa. Heero quickly reached his edge as he was being swallowed by his twin, got fucked by Duo, and sucked his twin's cock. A couple more thrust from Duo, Heero jerked up and shot his release into his twin while at the same time his twin shouted his own load to Heero's mouth.

Duo groaned louder as he felt Heero's passage clamping down on his cock. He pulled out all the way, waiting his twin to do the same and then slammed back into Heero's silken passage, filling the Japanese boy with his hot passion. His twin also slammed back and emptied his seed inside Heero's twin.

Panting, Duo's double sat on the bed and seized Heero's twin's waist, bringing the impaled boy with him and breaking the six-nine position the boy was engaged with the real Heero. Noticing now no one was blocking his koi from him, Duo plopped down on Heero. "Whoaa...... that was a quick and great fuck." Duo moaned as he made lazy thrust inside Heero.

"I agree." His twin grinned and hugged his limb Japanese partner, laughing out loud. "And looks like we wear them out."

Duo looked at Heero and noticed the Japanese boy was out cold. "Whoa, we manage to knock out the Perfect Soldier?"

"What can I say? They got thoroughly fucked this time, not to mention they were sucked and sucking. They had triple sensations compared to us."

Duo whistled and then licked some seeds that escape Heero's mouth. "Now Hee-chan, I don't think you will complain in short time."

"Oh he'll complain alright for he'll have difficulties in sitting down for some days." Duo's twin grinned.

Duo grimaced. "Yeah, I think I'm too rough this time."

"Hey, he loves it." Duo's twin snorted and lifted the slumbering boy on his lap, freeing his cock from the silken passage. "Time to go home, I think." He grinned and carried the still unconscious boy back into the mirror.

Duo watched as his and Heero's twin entered the mirror and then returned to the Japanese boy beneath him. Slowly, he pulled out of Heero's warm body and watched as his seeds seeped out from Heero's passage. "Opps, I think bath is the top priority now." Duo grinned and carried the unconscious boy to the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre sighed in his room as he heard the water in bathroom was turned on. Duo and Heero must be sated now. He looked outside the window. "I wished Trowa was here. I'm bored...."

"How about playing with me?" Quatre whirled around and saw his image walked out of the mirror.

OWARI


End file.
